Vimak
Standing at 7'9" Vimik is tall and muscular even compared to his Goliath brethren. Despite his initial upbringing Vimik uses his large size and extreme strength to protect others. 'Story' 'Childhood' Vimak was born into a tribe of Barbarian Goliaths living in the mountain range to the east of the Kingdom of Dormac (edit with correct name once I learn it). His early years were relatively good, he acted as a normal child growing up with one exception he was bigger, stronger and tougher than the other children around his age. As he reached his teen years he already had the looks and prowess of someone 4 years older, causing the adults to believe him to be some blessed prodigy. At 13 the tribe chieftain deemed Vimak mature enough to undertake the Right of Adulthood. This ritual involved joining a raid on a target in the Kingdom while calling on the rage that every male, and most of the woman, in the tribe could call forth during battle. At no time during his childhood had Vimak shown any signs towards a wild aggressiveness, in fact even at that young age he was always finding ways to thwart attacks and defend others. The raid was a success for the tribe however, Vimak's lack of raging was seen as a disgrace and shameful for someone who was a blessed prodigy so the chieftain banished Vimak from the tribe. 'Banishment' Vimak had to wander the mountains scrounging up what sustenance he could from the flora while avoiding the wildlife that he lacked the equipment to defend himself with. Unfortunately the mountains were also inhabited by Goblin and Orc tribes and one day he ran afoul of a group of Orcs. Fortunately the mountains were also inhabited by Dwarfs and they saved his life and invited the young teenager to live with them in their underground caverns. Having nowhere else to go and barely surviving on his own Vimak accepted and for the next 5 years lived underground with dwarves. During this time Vimak grew even more physically powerful as he attended to the chores and duties that any dwarf would have. While Vimak was accepted into the dwarven clan and those 5 years were generally good the separation from the wilderness, even despite the increasing trips out of the caves, caused the day to come when, after turning 18, Vimak again left his home to wander the world. His dwarven brethren understood and expected that this day would come and sent him off with full provisions and many well wishes and welcome backs whenever he felt the need. 'Wandering' For the next 2 years Vimak wandered the wilderness living off what was offered and becoming attuned to Nature. He was at peace and accepted the company of travelers humanoid and animal alike on his wanderings. While he was becoming attuned he went back to his childhood learning's and acted as a defender to the creatures in the same areas he was in. One day Vimak came across a clearing that had a being in it: elemental, fey, god or something else is unknown, that helped Vimak to unlock that part of himself that had been struggling to come out since birth. This being taught Vimak to access the primal spirits to augment his abilities to better act as a protect of the natural order of things. He spent sometime with the being learning and teaching his body to accept the changes that the spirits would instill in him allowing himself to be better. After a time he took up his wandering but with a greater purpose that brought him back to his home with the dwarves, where he spent enough time to work with them to forge himself a warhammer that would feed off his natural prowess and into the changes that the spirits brought into him. This warhammer is a standard dwarven design however because of Vimaks towering height and powerful build any normal humanoid would find it difficult to wield. 'Aria' After departing his dwarven home again Vimak found a Kingdom that desperately needs his spirits and hammer to help protect it and the citizens from a myriad threats. This same Kingdom that had he lived up to his birth tribes desires he would be devastating with regular berserker raids.